Alice's Best Friend
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: summary in 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Best friend

Summary: Pretend that Alice use to live in the crazy city of Ikebukuro. Also pretend that she was Shizou's sister and shared his strength, but had no reason to use it. And the fact that she and Celty are best friends since they were twelve. Lorina and Edith do not exist, so the whole emotional thing with Alice getting cheated on never happened. Celty gets chased by the slasher and falls into the hole to wonderland.(also, Alice is the only one who can read celty's phone text.)

Celty was making a round in the city of Ikebukuro. She loved how quiet it was. People were taking pictures of her and such. She didn't mind. What did it matter if she was part of the city's attention? It's not like they could kill her. Her thoughts were interrupted by sirens. Police sirens. Celty quickly turned her head to see two police cars and three police men on motor cycles. She panicked. Celty had to find a quick way outta there, and fast. She quickly turned a sharp corner of the streets and pulled into an ally. Hiding was the only thing she could do to escape the police. Either that or she could start a wild goose chase. Then she'd be all of the city's attention. The police had thankfully passed her. That was until the sirens were getting louder. Closer.

Celty was NOT going to take any chances. She turned into the ally since they would start the chase if they saw her come out. The police won't catch her if they didn't know where the heck to start. She headed further and further down the ally. Took a few rights and lefts until she got back on the road again. Not a single police car, police motor cycle, or person? Something was wrong. She looked both ways in the street only to see that it was empty.

She did see the rubber orange triangles. Why they were there, she would never know. Or she would find out soon enough.

Unknown to Celty, somebody was watching her from the shadows.

Walking around the deserted area with her trusty horse by her side, she had the feeling something dangerous was nearby. Celty found a newspaper on the street, drifting with the wind. Without thinking, she picked it up.

The headlines read:

SLASHER ON THE CUT OFF UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

Chills ran up her spine. 'No wonder this place is deserted' Celty thought. 'I gotta get outta here.' She turned around to go back where she came from only to see that somebody was standing in the middle of the road. 'Oh no. the last time I saw it, it thought I had a head and chopped off the helmet from my body.' Celty felt like she was just nervous, but that would be an understatement. She was scared. If she didn't get out of there quick, the slasher would probably slash at her for days nonstop.

The slasher finally started running towards her, knife in hand. She hoped onto her horse and rode off down the street then ran into an ally to try and lose the slasher. It worked, but now she was lost. There were five more ally ways connected to the one she was on. Moving forward, she chose the 4th one, hoping that she would find her way home.

The next thing she new, she was being chased by the slasher again. The sky had darkened. She couldn't tell where the heck she was going. Celty was so busy thinking about another way to escape, that she didn't see the most obvious black hole in the ground. The last thing she remembered was falling down a hole with her horse before everything went black. (in a way, since she had no head, but she can still think can't she?)


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
